Late Night Beaches
by BrandieAnime
Summary: Lifes troubleing...can Seifer help? Seiner Seifer/Hayner
1. Chapter 1

Hayner sighed as he let the sea braes wash over him, it was late. Maybe around 1:00 in the morning. He sat there fiddling with the sand between his fingers. He just wanted to stay there. Just sit there for all eternity. Hayner never really enjoyed company at all. You see Hayner was a 15 year old high school student in the boring old town of twilight. He had plenty of friends including Roxas, Olette, and pence. He also had enemies like Fuu-jin, Tidus, and Seifer. Especially Seifer. The bastard. Seifer bullied him sense 5th grade. They weren't exactly the same age meaning Seifer was already 17. Hayner was a freshmen and Seifer was a junior. They attended a school that had every grade in its curriculum. You know the kind that make you wear a retarded uniform? Well Seifer always had a keen eye on Hayner. Always going the extra mile to make up nicknames for the blonde like chicken-wuss. As much as it defeated Hayner he had to admit the bully did have a body. but the head attached to it defeated the point. His home life though was a problem. One that might explain why he was still sitting on the beach. He took another whiff of the sea salt before a bright glare caught his eyes. He lifted his hand blocking the light only to see the one and only holding a flash light Seifer. Hayner sighed in annoyance.

"Little late for a little girl like you to be out." Seifer snickered.

"What do you want?" Hayner spat.

"Why? It's not like you own it."

"no, but if that tiny brain of yours can remember I work for the town decifle committee." he told Hayner with a bit of glory.

"so?"

"so that means I have to take on night watch duties in the town and on the beach and your currently in involution of the midnight curfew chicken-wuss." the thug responded.

Hayner groaned in even more annoyance. "oh, come on what's the worse that could happen."

"well for starters there's rip tides, tsunami, and people worse then me."

"like you care if any of that shit happens to me."

"you know… your right I don't-" Hayner did a little victory dance in hid head. 'iSeifer's giving up now all he's gotta do is leave me the fuck alone/i' "but if the west coast beach watcher comes over and catches you I'll get fired so leave."

Hayner glared at the blinding light. "make me."

After a couple of seconds the light flicked off revealing a shirtless bathing suit wearing Seifer. Hayner turned pink a the scared mans body thanking god it was dark out. Seifer trudged over to the sitting blonde and took a long hard glare. Hayner slightly confused returned the face gesture. Without a second even to think a arm swooped up threw Hayner over his bare shoulder. Hayner went into complete defense meaning kicking and screaming. "PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN SEIFER!" Seifer chuckled to himself as he made his way up the beach.

It had been 5 minute walk to Hayner's apartment complex before Hayner ran out of breath. "What number?" Hayner twisted his head around to see that he was almost home.

"H-how did you know where I lived?" Hayner managed to sputter out over his panting.

"I saw you hall out into this place before, now tell me what number?" Thoughts raced in Hayner's head if he were to walked into his home this late of night.

"p-put me down NOW Seifer!" Hayner stuttered.

"no 'cause I know you, you'll just saunter over back to the beach and get me fired."

"PLEASE! I promise you I wont, I'll leave you alone! Just put me down!"

Seifer sighed pushing him down off of his shoulder. Hayner quickly rose to his feet, turned sharply ready to bolt away. Seifer grabbed his collar and pushed him against a near by wall. Hayner screamed in pain, startling the older blonde. Seifer glared into Hayner's pain filled eyes and twisted his shoulders so that his chest was facing the wall. Hayner tensed from the sudden contact with the thugs warm hands. Seifer kept his hand on Hayner's shoulder and used his free hand to hike up the smaller blondes shirt and vest. "Jesus Hayner." Seifer stated in a shocked whisper. Hayner's back was covered in burses, cuts, and what seemed like belt marks. Hayner realizing the thugs actions quickly escaped his grip and pulled down his shirt.

"I-its nothing, ok?" Seifer glared at Hayner who was avoiding his gaze. Seifer let out another sigh before snatching Hayner's wrist and pulling him down the street. "uh…I…huh?" Hayner muttered going a little pink.

"where going to my house."


	2. Chapter 2

So there he was. Sitting on a steel folding chair in Seifers bedroom. Seifers bedroom. Seifer for god sakes! Hayner would never imagine himself setting in the thugs room.  
So Hayner sat patiently but at the same time nervously. Twiddling his thumbs while Seifer searched for bandages and ect. Looking around he noticed a unmade full size futon, a closet which seemed to be over flowing with dirty clothes, and a messy desk that was dressed in old science reports. The room gave the blond chills up his spin wondering on gods earth how someone could live this messy.(if you cant tell Hayner was a bit of a neat freak)  
After a good 10 minutes Seifer came back with a couple of damp rags and palm sized bandages. he also managed to slip on a tank top for Hayner's disappointment 'wait, what am i thinking its nothing I DO NOT ENJOY HIS BODY...even if its nice and tight i wonder if...NO! BAD HAYNER!!' while hayner was having a mental war seifer pulled out anther chair from beside the desk throwing down the supplies. "Turn around chicken-wuss."  
Hayner broke away from his thoughts to notice Seifer directly in front of him. Mumbling an ok he twisted around so his legs could rap around the cold chair. giving a deep sigh Seifer hiked up the confused blonds shirt. "God, do i have to do everything?" hayner face grimaced but blushed as well.  
"Sh-shut up."  
"whatever." Seifer retorted grabbing a rag a pressed it against the scrapped skin.  
A surprised yelp came from Hayner now realizing the damp rag was soaked in alcohol. Seifer paused his movements for a second and continued to dab at the messed up back. Hayner continued to hiss in till the silence was broken by seifer.  
"do you mind explaining...well this?" Hayners eye brows knitted together in thought.  
"i-its nothing, really."  
"yeah, i can tell." Seifer pushed a little harder on the rag causing Hayner to hiss in pain.  
"See you can explain it to me or i can just make you explain it."  
Hayner pursed his lips together as a sign that he wouldn't give up so easily. Seifer noticing the silence pushed harder on one of the bruises causing hayners shoulders hick up and tense. gripping his shorts tighter he tried to hold a yelp.  
"So are you ready to talk or should I clean out that big cut of yours on your spine-"  
"HE HITS ME!"hayner smacked a hand over his mouth from the sudden blurt. Seifer took a second to render on what hayner had said.  
"who hits you?" hayner shook is head. "WHO HITS YOU?" Hayner flinched at the strong voice but kept his mouth shut tight. Seifer realized he wasn't going to to receive an answer and sighed. "get up and go to the living room. just- just sleep on the couch if you don't want to then go home." Hayner considered his options, quickly he picked himself up and moved from Seifer's room to the hall way. walking a few steps he heard the door slam behind him. 'was Seifer...mad?'


	3. Chapter 3

Hayner set off down the thugs hall way. 'Why would Seifer be mad? If anyone should be mad it should have been me!' Gripping the sides of his shorts he stared at the alleged door. He could go home, but home was what he was running away from. He gave a deep sigh 'I Guess I don't have many options'

Another couple of minutes passed before Seifer had to leave for work again. walking past the living room shedding a glance he paused for a second. the sandy blond hair boy laid on his small couch, his eyes shut completely. Seifer allowed himself to smile of how cute Hayner looked passed out. Hayner, mumbling under his breath turned on his side. Seifer's face grimaced. Hayner's shirt was hiked up half way reveiling a set of bruises and fair share of cuts. Who ever did this, Seifer was was going to find them.

Hayner winced at the sudden feeling of something taping his shoulder. opening his eyes he saw a blury image of a tall blond. "Mom?" Hearing a manly chuckle made him blush extremely.

"Hayner, if I were your mom then i would have had an abortion a LONG time ago."

"F'ck off." Hayner mumbled tiredly.

"Get up chicken-wuss i made breakfast." Cracking an eye open he starred at the blond with a confused gaze. Lurching up he remembered exactly why he was there.

"Th-thanks."

"Alright before you leave lock the door, I don't want to come back with missing shit." Hayner felt even more confused. Seifer turned towards the door and set his hand on the handle.

"WAIT! Y-your not going to eat?" Hayner asked shyly.

"Already did, lamer, but if you want me to wait so I can head to school with you then I wont mind." Seifer said smirking.

"Ok just leave."

"Are you sure cause-"

"I GET IT! Go! God your so bothersome." Chuckling Seifer left. Hayner rubbed his sleepy eyes and he looked towards the kitchen when he heard his stomach growl. Breakfast sounded GREAT. He sat down at on one of the stools that set around a small table. his plat was piled with eggs, bacon, and toast. He emediently started shoveling down his breakfast, thanking gods Seifer could cook.

Heading off to school, he decided to grab his books from his own house. Peeking in through the front door he smelled a strong sent of liquor and vomit. looking on the floor he saw a tall man unconscious. "Figures." stepping over the wasted man he headed for one of the small rooms. Grabbing his books he headed for the door only to be snatched back.

"Where have you been?" the tipsy man slurred.

"Looking for more beer for you remember?"

"Well? Where is it?!"

"I-I...uhh I gave it to you and said I was staying at rox's house!"

"Oh well, go get me some more beer!"

"Y-yes sir."

Hayner was glade that the man was still intoxicated for him to even remember last night. Walking up to the school gates he saw his group of friends. Roxas, Olette, and pence. Of corse Olette was the first one to speak. "Hey Hayner! I called yesterday but you didn't answer."

"Oh, well I stayed out later last night."

"Till 12:00 at night?"

"Uhh, yeah!" Olette gave Hayner a suspicious glare. She could ALWAYS know when Hayner was lieing through his teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

"The end of the world is here."

I just stood there my face ready to fall off.

"H-Hayner I'm sorry you cant come to the concert too but..." Roxas shuffled.

"**But why**?" i was going to miss my favorite band 30h!3.

"Well, uhm... You see... there were only three tickets left when we bought them!" Roxas flinched like ripping off a band aid. I only puffed in disappointment. I wasn't sad that I couldn't go I was sad that...well, i was the forth wheel. the tag along. that nasty mushy last grape. How did my position turn into the leader to the drag along? I mean they didn't even choose me! its like they had a secret meeting or something. OH MY GOSH! what if they go to the hangout without me now?

"Hey come on! its probably not going to be that great anyways." Pence said trying to heal the horrible filling I had.

"You know if you want we can always stay here instead." Both Pence and Roxas groaned but a smack to the head quickly followed from Olette. I laughed hollowly and plastered on one of my fake smiles.

"Thanks but no thanks I think I can manage two days without you guys." roxas smiled while pence slapped me on the back in appreciation. Olette however looked more depressed then I was. But being the ass I was I just walked away from the now moving car keeping my emotions bottled up. healthy i know.

I cringed at the truth. the REAL truth. My friends were more like distant cousins. My family was more fucked up then ever. Even my enemy, MY ENEMY was growing concerned for me! And I? I was royally fucked.

*******authers note*******

ok i no it uber short but the next one will be so much longer n filled fun smuty stuff!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Seifer toyed with his history exam, scribbling in the corners and coloring circles unfilled by the copy machine. already have completed his exam he mulled over his thoughts from the previous day. If it wasn't enough that he couldn't barley concentrate, now he had Hayner's problems heavy amongst his shoulders. _What am I suppose to do? Follow him for the rest of his life? _he knew he couldn't protect Hayner from his unknown bully without knowing the identity. Anyone from school was out of the question, they all knew Hayner was Seifer's turf. His stupid wuss that always stumbled on his come backs. His lamer that blushed so cutely. His sweet- _No! What a I thinking? He's just a stupid lamer._ _THAT'S ALL!_ Seifer fumed dazing out the sun ridden window.

A light flick ruffled his shirt sleeve. Whipping around angrily he saw Fuu gently smiling back at him. Sighing in frustration he picked up the crumpled note paper with a rubber band wrapped around its section. Quietly untangling it he read the scribbled blue words. 'U dun look so well u ok?'. Seifer smiled back reassuringly. Pulling out his pocket sharpie he quickly wrote down 'I have a Q 4 u'. Pulling the rubber band around his index and thumb he place the folded note in the middle. Hearing the successful tap on Fuu's desk he turned to his exam again. Fuu coughed quietly getting his and some fellow students attention. Turning to her left she winked and slyly smiled at Selphie one of her friends besides Seifer and Rai. Nodding Selphie stood approaching the desk of Ms. Trepe at the front of the room. She took her time asking stupid obvious questions while Seifer and Fuu slipped away.

Seifer and Fuu walked through the halls silently. Every 3 minutes Fuu would peek through her silver bangs at Seifer's slouching form. Seifer finally noticing the awkward silence, scoffed. "Uh, Fuu y-you know a lot about, um, people. Right?" Fuu looked suspiciously but nodded. "W-well lets say there's, I don't know someone I like." Seifer winced at Fuu's retreated walking movement. Ignoring this he walked steadily scratching his chin. "But what if I wasn't _sure_ I like them." Fuu nodded again catching up to his steps. "How, um, how can I tell?" Fuu studied the tile as they paced to the end of the building.

"Well if you listen, you're heart will tell you." He gave her a twisted expression from the undeniably sweet answer. "You're heart will race from just the sight of them." Seifer sighed listening to the ring of Fuu's quiet voice flow through his head.

"Thanks Fuu." He reached the door pushing it open leading his and Fuu's way. Bright sun warmed Seifer's chilled finger tips. Fuu rested her hand on Seifer's shoulder. She smiled kindly and walked back to the door swiftly. Seifer sighed again placing his head in his hands. _What am I doing? This is stupid. I shouldn't have even asked fuu, it's not like it matters or anything. If I do like him, which I don't, well probably never have the time of day to make any relationship work out. UGH! I. Do. Not. Like. Him. End of story. _

**---------**

**Ok NO that isn't the 'end' of the story, but I thought I might get some writing done before I climb back into my dark little hole lol. I plan putting up the chapter sometime this week so don't sweat if u felt like this was a cliff hanger. ANYWHO I've been getting some TONS help from the great Helena walker! She's been fixing my grammar filling in mistakes, getting every nook and cranny so THANK HER!**


End file.
